Death's mistake
by wolfeinstein24
Summary: death was careless with it's masters soul. The result one Harry Potter sharing a stomach with his roomate. Who by the way is a grumpy old nine tailed fox.
1. Chapter 1

An:hello all this is my first story and my first language is not english. So if there is any mistakes i will try to correct it.

Disclaimer

I do not own harry potter or naruto.

Death of the Boy-Who-Lived

It was a nice day outside. For one person it was not so nice. In the VIP room of the of the hospital st mungos was one 153 year old man. He looked to be in his 70's wearing a hospital gown. His eyes were emerald green and showed the wisdom that come with experience. His prominent feature was messy windswept black hair and his lightning shaped scar in his forehead. This was Harry James Potter. Also called many things some of them are Boy-Who-Lived, Boy-Who-Went-Insane, The-Chosen-One, Man-Who-Conquered, Second-Coming-Of-Merlin.

If you ask him and his friends their reply will be, he is Harry. Just Harry.

That is the man who is in his death bed. Surrounded by his family. His two sons ,James Sirius Potter and Albus Severus Potter, and his daughter, Lily Luna Potter, and his grand children all worrying for their father or grandfather. His wife Ginny Weasly had died of an incurable magical disease 70 years ago at the age of 83. After her death he had left england and went on an tour of the world to take his mind of his dead wife. He learned everything he came across like a sponge.

It seemed like the Horcrux in his scar was inhibiting every single aspect of him. His growth, his health, his magical powers and his intelligence. So after a few days of its removal, he woke up one day to find that his malnourished body has filled out and every scar in his body except the one in his forehead and the one caused by the basilisk was gone. And he found out that he did not need his glasses.

As the Potter and the Weasley families looked on the legendary Harry potter took his last breath.

123456789

An: I know this is short but the upcoming chapters will be decent sized.

Signing of

Wolfeinstein


	2. Oops!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

Oops!

St Mungos hospital

What the people present did not know was that another person was there waiting for the death of Harry Potter. An ancient being was watching Harry Potter from a corner of the room. Who is it? You may ask. It was Death.

Now at the mention of Death many visualize a scary skeleton covered in a black cloak with a scythe. That is not true. Death was a female whose name was Hella. She is the responsible for transporting people to afterlife.

She was watching Harry Potter, a human, who had by united the Deadly Hallows and become Master of Death. It had all started with three ambitious brothers who were master necromancers. They had summoned her and had asked for immortality. She had, of course, refused. She had told them that, she would grant some other wish. So the eldest had asked for a powerful wand. And she had given him the elder wand. The second brother asked for the power to resurrect people. She gave him the stone of resurrection. The youngest asked for power of invisibility. And she had given him the invisibility cloak. What made them so unique was that they contained a silver of her essence. That is what made them so powerful. She did not like the idea of a mortal having power over even a small amount of her. So to create a rift between them she had parted with a few words "those who unite all three will be my master". She had wanted the three brothers to fight and kill each other to unite the three objects. She had said it without much thought and that had come to bite her in her ass.

She, in her haste, had forgotten one important thing. She was a cosmic being. So when she had said the bit about becoming her master. It had automatically become the truth. She had not realized what she had done until a century and a half before now.

When Harry Potter had united the all three Hallows, she felt herself come under the servitude of Harry Potter. She could not comprehend what was happening. And when she found out what had happened, she felt utterly idiotic. How could she have forgotten something like this? So because of that she had to let him live every time he had died a because of either being killed by the killing curse or any other means. She had to wait till he died of old age to finally collect his soul. Many may think being Master of Death means getting immortality. No. it means one cannot die prematurely until their body is too old to hold the soul.

And that brings her to why she was here. Her Masters body has become too old to hold his soul and she can finally collect his soul.

Even then she would not have been able to collect his soul. And it would have roamed in the world. Not like the other ghost. They were just imprints left behind by the departing soul. Not the actual soul itself. So she had come up with another way to collect the soul.

She had the ring forged specifically for this purpose. It only holds the soul for a short amount of time. But it will have to do. She should be able to deliver this soul to after life where the soul in the ring can be released.

She came forward and held her right hand above his face. Nothing happened at first. But slowly light seem to be pouring out of his mouth, ears, nose, and eyes. And came together to form a sphere of light, and seems to get absorbed in to the gem on top of the ring in her right hand. Just as she was preparing to go to the gates of afterlife, she felt a summoning pull. 'I better finish whatever the request is and get this ring delivered', she thought as she responded to the summon by opening a portal and stepped inside.

Scene break

Konohagakure, earlier

It had been a nice day. A warm weather. Chirping birds. Bustling market place. Civilians going for various work. Ninjas doing missions. It was turning out to be a good day.

That is until the Kyuubi no Yoko showed up from nowhere, and started terrorizing everyone. Destroying everything it can reach with its gigantic body. Properties were destroyed. People losing their life left and right because of either from being crush by kyuubi's descending paws, or due to the youkai poisoning because of the youkai saturating the air, or by being caught under the falling buildings.

All the ninjas from mid chuunin and above were trying to at least stall the Kyuubi to give their Yondamine time. And all ninjas below that rank were trying to escort the civilians away from the Kyuubi.

The Sandemine was currently leading the troops, give orders. Everyone was throwing their best jutsu. He could have taken out even a five tailed beast. But this was the nine tailed fox. It was beyond his ability. He just hoped his successor would come up with something. And quickly.

Then he saw he saw something which nearly stopped his heart. The beast opened its mouth and gathered youkai in its mouth. It was preparing to do the feared bijudama. He ordered everyone to form their strongest barrier, even though he knew it would be no use. But still he had to try. If it hit its mark konoha would be no more.

It released the bijudama. It tore through the hastily erected barriers, made up of various elements, like they were tissue paper. It was going to hit konoha.

Suddenly it disappeared just before it hit its target. The next moment they all could hear a explosion several miles away from konoha. All of them were confused. Even the giant raging beast seemed to be slightly bewildered.

Then they saw him. Spiky blond hair, clear blue eyes, wearing the white dress with red flames and hokage written on back. Standing on the top of a tall building. With a tripronged kunai with writing in its handle in front of him and a white bundle beside him.

It was their savior. Hero of the third shinobi war. The yellow flash. Yondamine hokage, Minato Namikaze.

He then took the bundle in his hands. And, using Hirashin, flashed in front of the Kyuubi. Then the next moment he flashed both of them several miles away from konoha, where he had place one of his markers earlier.

All other shinobies relaxed a bit in their belief that the yondamine will be able to take care of it. The Sandemine called ANBUs and decided to follow at a safe distance.

Scene break

In contrast to the clam exterior Minato was very much freaking out in the inside. He was cussing up a storm inside. It was a good day. He was happy that he to be a father. Then this masked man had come out of nowhere. Then threatened his son to get him away from his real target. The Kyuubi sealed inside his wife's stomach. By the time he had made sure his son was alright the masked man, Madara as he called himself, had kidnapped his wife and had released the Kyuubi. It had been very difficult to fight him. Because of his annoying ability to become intangible. But he had managed to release his control over the Kyuubi.

And now here he was getting ready to seal the monster into his just born son. Some father he was.

He bit his hand. And went through hand seals at impressive speed.

"Summoning jutsu"

In a puff of smoke the boss of toads Gamabunta stood there ready for battle.

"Why have you sum…", he had just noticed the bijuu which was glaring in his direction.

"Don't tell me you want me to fight THAT", the toad exclaimed.

"I just need you to stall it", he shouted from the clearing behind the toad head.

"Brat, that is the strongest of the bijuu there is not much I can do."

"Do anything. Use your water jutsu or you can poke it in the eye with your sword for all I care. Just stall it and give me time to seal it with shiki fujin", he replied

" You are going to sacrifice your life using that technique aren't you?", the toad asked

"Yes. I have to stop it. For my village. For the people who voted me as Hokage. And especially for Naruto. I will do it." Said Minato.

" Why am I not surprised? Well, it was good having you as our summoner brat", the Gamabunta said and went to fight with the Kyuubi.

"Well I wanted to spend my time with you Naruto. But it was not to be. I want you to grow up into a great ninja. And get married with lots of children. You will always have min and your mother's blessing", he said to the bundle in his hands which is now revealed to be baby Naruto.

He placed Naruto in front of him and set about going through a long string of hand seals to summon the death god.

In a distance Gamabunta was having trouble with the Kyuubi. He even poked it in the eye with the sword as Minato said. But it seemed to only enrage the beast further. The Kyuubi annoyed by the toad sent forward all its nine tails at it. To pierce it and tear it to pieces. Gamabunta with no other way to escape dispelled itself after shouting a goodbye to Minato.

The Kyuubi roared loudly to see it's target disappear. Then as it set its sight on the village once more there was a shout.

"Sealing technique: Dead Demon Consuming Seal"

Scene Break

Death's P.O.V.

As soon as I stepped through the portal I figured out the reason the human had summoned her. But still I asked, "Why have I been summoned mortal"

"I want you to seal the nine tailed fox my son" he answered.

Sealing the whole of Kyuubi, which had roughly half of the powers of the primordial god it was separated from, into a human baby would only result in the baby exploding. And I made it known to him.

"I know." He replied. "That is why I want you to separate it into yin and yang parts. And seal the yang part in my son and the yin part into me and then you can swallow me."

"So be it", I said.

I extended my right hand and got a grasp at Kyuubi. And then separated it into yin and yang parts using my knife. I then slammed my left hand with yin part into the mortal's stomach. Not particularly caring about his screams of pain. Then I withdrew my left hand and swallowed both the mortal's soul and the kyuubi's yin part.

Then I brought my right hand which has the yang part near the mortal's offspring and phased my hand through his stomach and placed it there. Then I withdrew my right hand and watched as seals of my design appeared in the young mortal's stomach.

My work done I opened a portal to the gates of afterlife and stepped through it.

Scene Break

Gates of afterlife

Death's P.O.V

I saw as the guardians of afterlife waiting for me. I had beforehand warned them of this particular soul. They are not angels they are warriors protecting the afterlife.

"Where is his soul", one of them asked he seemed to be the leader. Never got to know them, even after so many years of working together.

"I can't bring him directly", I said reaching for the ring. "So I made this ring for the very purpose…"

I stopped speaking in mid sentence. The ring was not there. I started panicking. Where did it go?

Scene Break

Konohagakure

Hiruzen Sarutobi's P.O.V.

"Sandemine-sama, we found the baby. The sealing of the bijuu seems to be a success." An ANBU said holding out Naruto to the him.

I took the child in my arms. Gazing sorrowfully at him. 'So young and with a heavy burden in a young age' he thought. He saw three lines in the baby's face just like whiskers. And as he shifted the baby to allow it to rest comfortably, the blanket over his forehead moved showing a scar in a shape of lightening. 'How did he get that?' he silently wondered.

Scene Break

Inside the seal

A nine tailed fox was thrashing inside a cage with a kanji for seal on the bars of the cage. In front of it was a man in his thirties wondering how all sort of shit seems to be happening to him while gazing at awe at the huge cage and the beast it contains. Near him was a half destroyed ring with the gem intact.

A/N: the chapter was self betaed. So there will be mistakes. And I need ideas for OC's if anyone wants to give it do it like this format.

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age: **

**Bloodline if any:**

**The way he/she acts:**

**Any other thing you want to say about the character:**

**If he was taken from somewhere else name the source**

**Thanks for your help**

**Signing of **

**wolfeinstein**


End file.
